Gazille X Levy : The Changeling Incident
by Tenacious D
Summary: Well, here we go... The changeling spell is activated again and the victim this is this two, the worst thing is that no one can get them back to normal not even levy herself. This is my first fanfic and please review my fanfic.
1. The Reveal

**Gazille-X-Levy : The Changeling Incident**

**What if the changeling spell is activated again and this two are the victim? Hahaha... I'm suck at summary but please enjoy and review my first fanfic.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail guild(by normal I mean totally chaos with Natsu and Gray are fighting and the usual thing). But no one would be prepared for the things that about to hit the guild. Suddenly a mysterious girl appear out of nowhere at the front door of the guild, everyone were in shock to see that the girl have piercing everywhere... Almost like someone they know, and the look  
that she gave them... It's like the looks that a certain dragon slayer always give to them, not to mention the outfit that she's wearing.

Just as expected, Natsu were the first and only fool to ask who the hell is she and in replied the girl brutally kick and send Natsu flying to the stars.

"It's me you idiot!" Said the girl

The whole guild(and Natsu) look at her and ask "Who?"

"It's me Gazille! And not one of you dare to laugh at me or I F##KING swear I beat the crap out of you!"

And as expected the whole guild turn upside down, inside out and other word that can be use to describe the situation.

Still in shock, Erza manage to calm herself down and ask Gazille how on earth this could happen to him/her

"H-How... Who did this to you?"

The only word that he/she can give is "Bookworm..."

Suddenly, a guy step into the guild with an innocent face and a bandana in his head... That's right you guest it, it's Levy... And again the whole guild went crazy like riding a roller coaster or something.

Everyone in the guild went crazy! Jet and Droy look like they just saw death in the face. Natsu and Gray give Gazille the"what on earth that you did to her"look, while Juvia consider him/her as her rival for Gray's love. Meanwhile, Lucy and the other guild member ask Levy about how can they get into this situation

"Levy-chan! What did you do? How long both of you been this way?"

"It's been like this for more than a week now! I don't know what happen! A nice looking lady gave me a piece of paper and I read it, next thing I know this thing happen!" Replied Levy

"So why is Gazille in it too? And why didn't you tell us earlier " Ask Erza

"Umm... uh... Let's forget about that and help me get back to normal again!"

Seeing his/her reaction Mirajane understand what's going on between them and suggested something to him/her

"Why don't you try the method that you do to switch Gray and Lucy back to normal"

"I can't... It doesn't work… I already tried it for a thousand time but still nothing's change!" Said Levy

**

* * *

I think it's enough for now. If I get a good review for this fanfic, I shall continue it. By the way sorry if my english are bad, as you know I'm only human.**


	2. The Incident

**Hey… I'm back again. I know that the last chapter is too short but I'm too lazy to write so many words. Now to continue on our weird stories. The gang still working on a way to return Gazille and Levy Back to normal. But before that, let us look back on how this two got stuck in this situation. And of course I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It all started about a week ago. It was a normal day, Levy was walking along the town of Magnolia, searching for some books for her research and to check out some new outfit. Coincidently Gazille was there too, no one know what he was looking for or why he was there but he was searching for something.

Wether it is fate or not, they were led to the same alley way

"Gazille? What are you doing here?" Said Levy

"Bookworm? Nothing, I was looking for something. What are you doing here?" Gazille replied

"I'm just looking for some books on my research"

"Research on what?" Gazille ask curiously

Levy replied with a higher tone "No-none of your business!"

"Gihihihi! Don't be so grouchy bookworm, no need to be so secretive about that "RESEARCH" that you do" Gazille with a big grin on his face. Levy starts to look like a tomato and steams coming out from her ear.

Suddenly, a nice looking old women came by. By the looks of her, she doesn't like a bad person or so they thought…

"Hello there, can I help you two nice young couples out? You seem to be searching for something"

Both of them startled from each other

"We're not couple see, we just bump in to each other just now" Levy still with a bright blush on her face

"What do you mean just now?" Gazille angrily shouted to her

"I'm ignoring you…" Levy replied to him

While they're arguing to each other the old lady take out a piece of paper and give it to them. Without any hesitation, Levy take the piece of paper and read it while Gazille stand next to her trying to figure out what she's saying. Suddenly a bright light appears and things goes quiet for a while.

Gazille felt something's wrong with him, he feel everything around him seems a little bigger than before or that he become smaller

"Oi! What did you… whaa? What happen to my voice?" Gazille said to Levy

When he turn around it seems like a tornado hit him in the head and sends him spiraling down the bottomless pit of doom. He was in shocked coz standing there, in front of him was… Him! He quickly ran around to find a mirror or something and when he look at the reflection, he don't believe what he's looking at or rather now we called he a she. Meanwhile Levy was also in the state of panic, trying to find out what that old lady did to them but she's nowhere to be found!

It's almost two hours now but Levy seems can't get both of them back to normal

"Common bookworm! Can't you figure out something else?" Urge Gazille

Levy who was still trying to figure out the writing on the paper meant

"Can you please be patient, I'm working as fast as I can"

"Alright but don't get angry if I take a peek on your body" Said Gazille with an evil grin

Levy with a blush on her/his face scream "Nooooo!"

SLAM!

Gazille found himself facedown to the ground. Levy realizing that she/he just knock off her/his own body

"Uwaaahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Gazille now with blood running down from his/her forehead

"We can't go to the guild like this"

"Yeah, who knows what will happen" Levy with a worried face

"I mean they will surely laugh at us especially me. That S.O.B Salamander can never be quiet if he sees me like this"

"Yeah… I know that. So what do we do now" Levy ask Gazille

Gazille still thinking of what to do

"Let's just not go to the guild until you figure out how to get both of us back to normal"

"Okay but what if I can't figure out the solution?" Levy replied

"Then we just got to come to the guild and ask for help and that the last thing that I wanna do and remember to this a secret between us, don't tell anyone and don't see anyone. If someone sees us, just pretend to be me"

So in conclusion from this event, both of them agreed not to come to the guild until Levy figure out how to get them both back to normal. But as you already know it didn't went well for them, so eventually they both have to come to the guild together in hope that someone can get them out of this situation.

**

* * *

Hahaha! Gazille you dirty little pervert... How could you do that to poor Levy. Anyway the next chapter is… Well I don't know yet what to put in the next chapter but no worries, something will eventually hit me in the head soon. **


	3. The Quest

**This is chapter 3. The whole guild is working hard to help Gazille and Levy return back to normal. And by working hard I mean totally not**

* * *

Returning to the main event, the whole guild still can't believe what happen to both of them. It seems that somebody is trying to play prank on the guild member. First it was Team Natsu, Loke and Happy(as seen in episode 19 of the anime) and now it's these two. The only hope is that Master Makarov actually remember how to reverse the spell and as expected… He didn't. Not only that, he actually said that the changeling spell this time seems to be different than before

"Sorry I can't help you two, but I really can't remember how to undo the magic and judging by the writing on the paper that you show to me the spell kinda different this time"

"What? Common old man! Is that the best that you can come up with?" Gazille angrily pointed at him

"Yes now quit complaining. You should feel lucky with that nice body and the good look that you have, you surely make the cover of the Sorcerer magazine every week" Master Makarov with a perverted face

"No! Don't do such a thing!" Levy while slamming Makarov to the table

"A-a-alright… Stop slamming me already"

"Eh…? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Levy quickly apologizing to him

Levy totally feel down right now and Jet and Droy didn't actually help with their whining

"Could both of you just shut up for a second! You don't actually help me you know!"

Both of them stunned for a sec

"And if both of you don't have anything that could help me return back to normal just please go away already!"

And by saying that to them, both Jet and Droy die a little inside… Sucks to be them. Gazille saw the whole thing and he/she actually feel kinda sorry for them

"You know, getting mad at them won't solve anything. They're just trying to help you"

"I know but the pressure that they're giving isn't actually helping me you know" Levy replied

"Well don't be too upset, I'm sure something will come up eventually. I promise"

Hearing Gazille saying this makes her/him feel a little better until she/he realized something and start to blush brightly.

The day passed by with no improvement at all. The next day, Master Makarov had a good news for them, he had this acquaintances outside of Magnolia who knew about the ancient magic

"Hey you two, found anything yet"

Gazille angrily stare at him "No, and why don't you get up from your lazy A## and try to remember something useful!"

"Well I did, but nothing comes up. But I did remember something…" Replied the Master

"What is it?" Levy with a big smile on her/his face

"An old friend of mine, he's expert in ancient magic stuff. Maybe he can help you two get back to normal"

"Where is he now?" Gazille ask eagerly

"Somewhere outside of town"

And as fast as lighting, Gazille grabs Levy hand and start running

"Gazille, slow down!" Levy told him/her

"No time, we have to get there fast!"

"Wait up you two! We wanna join too!" Natsu shouted at them

* * *

It has been many hours now and it seems that the place that they're suppose to be looking for is yet to be found

"Natsu, are sure we're going to the right direction?" Lucy start to whine

"Yes I'm sure. Master told me about it" Natsu confidently replied

"This is a mistake, we should never have followed your poor sense of direction" Gray with and irritating face

"What's that pervert? You wanna start a fight or something?" Natsu is fired up

Gray is eager to fight "It's on flamebrain!"

But suddenly, the two got knock out by Erza

"Cut it out you two, we need to get there soon before anything happen. I got a bad feeling since we left the town and I don't wanna be there when that something happen"

"Aye sir…" Natsu and Gray lying helplessly on the ground

"Why do you have to come?" Gazille ask Erza

"What do you mean? You're a Fairy Tail Member, even thou I don't trust you but you're still my nakama. Beside, I'm doing this for Levy" Erza replied with an assuring smile

"I understand… But do you have to bring them too?" Gazille pointed out to the others

"Why not? Me, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy are a team while Juvia and Lisanna are just curious about you two" Erza told Gazille

"Whatever" Replied Gazille

Meanwhile, Levy with Lucy, Juvia and Lisanna

"So how does it feels to switch body with Gazille-kun?"

"What? Uh… Umm… I-I don't know how to say it… J-just forget it alright!" Levy start to panic when Lucy ask her/him the question

"I see. So you like it huh?" Lisanna with a big smile on her face

"No! No I'm not! Don't ask embarrassing question like that anymore!"

"Juvia think Juvia want to switch body too" Said Juvia while looking at Gray

The three of them went silent when Juvia said that

"You know, I think Gazille like you. Don't you think that he do something naughty to your body while you're not looking?" Happy suddenly appear

Levy went pale, and then "NOOOOO…!"

* * *

It's almost night now, but they still can't find the place that they're looking for

"Alright, It's almost night now we should find a place to sleep" Said Erza

They stop by a nearby village and rent a hotel. They rent two big room, one for the boys and one for the girls. And as you all know, things quickly got pretty weird

"Is this such a good idea" Said Lucy

"What do you mean? It's normal isn't it for girls to sleep together" Erza replied

"I know that but what about Gazille? He/She still a guy in a women body you know" Lucy with a slightly worried tone

"Don't worry girly, I know a bit about girl on girl relationship if you know what you mean" Gazille suddenly interrupted with a big grin on his/her face

With face red as tomato and steam coming from her ear, Lucy shouted at him/her "Eh…? I don't mean that you sick pervert!"

"Gihihihi!" Gazille laugh at her

Meanwhile on the other room, Levy was totally feeling awkward by what she/he saw at that moment with Natsu and Happy running around the room while Gray is chasing them half naked and with all the chaos she/he spot Juvia spying outside in the bushes. She/He quickly went outside to her

"Juvia-chan? What are you doing here?"

Juvia startled from her perfect view "What? N-no no no Juvia doesn't do anything here"

"Are you spying on Gray?" Levy suddenly realized what Juvia is looking at

"No! Juvia is trying to find something here... Juvia wasn't spying on Gray-sama" Juvia panicky replied to her/him

"Hahaha! You are weird Juvia"

"Juvia not weird! Juvia only curious…" with a blush in her cheeks

"Hey Juvia, can I ask you something? What kind of guy you think Gazille is?" Levy suddenly ask

Juvia eyes suddenly got bigger "Why do you ask? Juvia mean nobody ever ask about Gazille-kun"

"N-no… Just forget it" Levy get up and go back to her/his room

Seeing Levy like this makes her wonder if she/he got a feeling for Gazille

Finally, the time that Levy is afraid of… Bath time. She feel a little embarrassed to take bath in Gazille body before but back then she/he was alone and this time it's different, she/he have to take a bath with the other guys! Just the thought of that make her/his nose bleed. Gazille on the other hand don't mind it at all, he/she just act normally except it's just way too normal with the towel only cover the bottom half of her body and make the upper half totally exposed

"Gazille? What are you doing going out to the bath like that?" Lucy yelled at her

"What? This just the usual way I go to bath?" Gazille replied

Suddenly

"Ooooohh…!" Natsu, Gray and other male that coincidently are there

"Gazille! What are you doing ? Cover it up would you!" Levy suddenly appeared and trying to cover him/her up from Natsu and the others

"Alright alright, don't be such a baby bookworm" Gazille replied with a sigh

In the bath house

"Gazille, how much piercing do you have?" Lisanna and Lucy ask curiously

"Well as you can see I get twelve on my face and a several more on other part on my body" Gazille replied to them "But on the bookworm body, I put a few on someplace special. Wanna look?"

Suddenly they heard a scream

"Gazille! What have you done to my body?" Levy was actually listening to their conversation next door

"Gihihihi! Don't worry bookworm I won't show it them, it's just between you and me"

On the other room Natsu, Gray, Happy and several other look at levy with a frown on their face

"It-it's not what it looks like! We-we don't do such a thing" Levy trying to plead not guilty to them

"Levy… We understand what's happening between you two. You don't have to hide it anymore" Gray with his usual expression

The same is happening in the next room Everyone is giving Gazille a weird glare

"You don't think that me and the bookworm would do such a thing, would you?" Gazille with a worried face

The girls just gave him cynical smile

**

* * *

Originally, I try to include Jet and Droy into this chapter but I can't see those two being in a supportive situation. I can only see them being beet up all the time by Gazille or anyone else.**


End file.
